


By The Way...

by IshipALMOSTeverything (lizzielula05)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi-Sexual Dean Winchester, Bi-sexual Dean, Coming Out, Dean-Centric, M/M, Nervous Dean Winchester, No Chick-Flick Moments, Scared Dean Winchester, gay kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzielula05/pseuds/IshipALMOSTeverything
Summary: A Dean Winchester coming out story





	

Dean didn't even remember his name.

He'd gone out, have a couple drinks, shoot some pool, but he ended talking to the guy beside him into the early hours of the morning. Dean wasn't one to get all chummy with a stranger but he connected with this guy faster than he had with anyone in a long time.

When Dean stood up from his barstool saying he'd better head back, the guy stood up too,

"I had a great time tonight, can I get your number or something?" He asked with his hands in his pockets.

Dean heard no implications in this. 

"I told you, in my line of work there's not a lot of opportunities to hook up." Dean said, but looking at his companions face he added "You seem like a good guy, and I like you a lot, but I just can't really afford to have connections, relationships."

He nodded both sadly and understandingly, "You sure you can't tell me what it is you do for a living?"

"Trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I did." Said Dean grimly.

"I'm not sure there's anything you could do that'd surprise me, Dean Winchester" And without another word he leaned in and kissed Dean softly.

Dean froze, he didn't break the kiss, a guy was kissing him and he didn't break the kiss, a guy was kissing him and it felt good and he didn't want to break the kiss.

"Oh." Dean thought to himself.

Dean opened his eyes, he could've counted every eyelash on his partner, their lips were still locked together and Dean could feel a blush spreading from his neck across his entire face.

The other guy pulled back, "Something to remember me by." he said, then he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the bar, out of Deans life.

Dean stood there, dumbfounded, he looked around, sure everyone was staring at him, nobody had even looked up.

"You alright, son?" Asked the bartender, looking concerned as he wiped the counter down.

"I, I'm.. straight." Dean stammered. 

"Like hell you you are." Said the bartender chuckling and turning away.

In a daze Dean made his way out into the parking lot, once in his car, he put his face in his hands and sighed he had a lot to think about.

During the drive back, the more Dean thought, the more everything made sense, everything sort of clicked as he realized the bartender was right, looking back it seemed blatantly obvious, Dean wondered if he was the last person to realize.

Sam was asleep already when Dean got back , Dean glanced over at him, he'd have to tell Sam, sooner rather than later, if he put it off for a week, he'd put it off forever.

He didn't sleep much that night, so maybe he psyched himself out a little, a lot, maybe he practiced what he was going to say in the mirror, maybe he was worried what his little brother would think of him, that he wouldn't look at him the same, maybe Dean Winchester was afraid.

The next morning Dean sat at the table with his hands clasped and his stomach churning as he waited for Sam to get out of the shower. 

The water stopped running and suddenly Dean felt that he couldn't do it, he nearly started hyperventilating before he glanced at his own reflection in the mirror, what happened last night, it felt right, it felt like him, he couldn't keep lying to himself.

Sam finally emerged form the bathroom, towel-drying his hair.

"Sam?"

"Dean, I was thinking about the case,"

"Yeah, great, Sam, but,"

"So get this, you know how we were looking for a connection between the vic's?"

"Sam I gotta talk to you."

"Yeah, one sec though, all of the victims had the same,"

"Sam!"

Sam stopped at the almost desperate tone of his brothers voice, he looked at him properly, he looked pale, and his hands were clasped so tight his knuckles were white, he looked... scared."

"Are you okay, Dean?"

Dean opened his mouth, but no sound came out, he took a deep breath and tried again "Sam, I think I'm gay."

Sam looked at his brother, he saw Dean Winchester as the world saw him, tough, stubborn, obstinate, doesn't give a damn what you have to say, the weight of Hell, and incredible guilt, and more loss than anyone should have to bear all piled on his shoulders, but he never shirked the weight, or tried to pass it on to someone else. Damaged, sullen, soldier, all words used to describe Dean Winchester.

But he also saw Dean, his brother, the side of him almost nobody got to see, gentler than you'd think, caring, protective, fiercely loyal, the man who loved his family and friends more than anything and would gladly die for any one of them, the best man that Sam had ever known.

All Dean wanted was a simple life, to be happy, and that was all Sam wanted for his bother.

"Okay." Was all he said.

"Okay? That's it?"

"Well, what else do you want me to say, Dean?"

"Nothing, I guess, I just thought, well dad would've,"

"I'm not dad, for goodness sake, Dean did you really think after everything we've been through together, literally to hell and back I'd abandon your sorry ass just because you like guys?"

"Well, no, I guess, I just didn't really,"

"Well I wouldn't, and I'm not, you're my family and it's gonna take a hell of a lot more than that to get rid of me."

Dean looked up at him, relief and gratefulness etched across his countenance. He cleared his throat, 

"Alright, enough of the chick-flick moment, we've got a monster to catch. What were you saying about a connection between the vic's?"

Sam shook his head, now wasn't that just the Winchester way.

"Tell you at breakfast, we need to get to the police station ASAP, and Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think you're gay, not to invalidate you or anything but you definitely like girls."

Dean frowned, "So what, I'm half gay?"

"I believe the word you're looking for is Bi-Sexual."

Dean nodded, it felt good to know exactly what he was.

Sam clasped Dean's shoulder, his brother that he still looked up to, metaphorically, "I'm glad you finally figured it out, Dean."

"Me too, now come on, Sammy, we've got a job to do."


End file.
